Desejo Proibido
by Donna Black
Summary: Sirius e Bellatix nunca imaginaram, nem por um segundo, que algum dia fariam o que fizeram. Em pensamento, ambos desabafam e confessam sentimentos.


**Desejo Proibido**

A brisa típica das três da manhã causava arrepios em todo o meu corpo. Meu corpo que estava entorpecido demais para fazer algum movimento. Como se ele tivesse sido violentado, machucado, desflorado; mas de uma forma tão doce e sutil que eu não era capaz de sentir um pingo de dor, apenas prazer. E era ridículo e, até humilhante, a forma como o meu corpo implorava todas essas sensações a _ele._ Estirada sobre a cama, suspirando, pedindo ou gemendo.

Não fez alguns minutos, e eu estava exausta; ele tem um jeito tão violento e até um pouco desesperado. Mas eu não me importei. Eu já estava ali e não queria voltar atrás. E nem poderia. Ele me fez fraquejar, me fez chegar ao ápice da satisfação; e eu não tenho idéia de como ele me fez fraquejar. Mas ele o fez.

* * *

Minha respiração ofegante revelava um intenso cansaço, minha visão não estava nítida e a dor do meu pescoço estava me incomodando. Era difícil encontrar uma posição que fizesse amenizar esse incômodo, visto que eu estava dividindo a cama com alguém. Olhei para o meu lado e vi montes de cabelos cobrindo o rosto de uma jovem morena. Ela respirava calmamente, como se estivesse sonhando com alguma coisa muito agradável.

Eu senti um arrepio ao lembrar que tal morena era Bellatrix Black. Nunca imaginaria que um dia eu pudesse manter um diálogo com ela, e quanto menos dividir uma cama. Minha ficha demorou a cair; mas caiu. _Eu dormi com a Bellatrix. _Uma mulher que eu jurava sentir ódio, que é da minha própria família. _Eu dormi com a Bellatrix._

* * *

Cada beijo, cada segundo, cada toque, cada roçar de corpos me causava um nervosismo inexplicável. Eu não entendia como poderia estar fazendo aquilo com alguém da minha própria família. E ainda mais um traidor como ele. Mas, quando me dei por conta que o corpo que estava se contraindo sobre o meu era o de Sirius Black, já era tarde demais.

Acredito que ninguém saiba o que nós fizemos esta noite. Ou talvez todos saibam que Sirius e eu passamos a noite juntos. Mas o que ninguém sabe é que eu gostei. E como gostei.

* * *

O que eu estou sentindo agora? Não sei ao certo. Na hora H, tudo que eu sentia era uma forte enervação, calor, prazer. Mas agora que acabou, o que eu sinto? É algo difícil de se explicar. Uma mistura de satisfação, cansaço e nojo. Nojo por ter tido coragem de tocar aquele corpo tão cheio de pecados, de beijar aquela boca suja por palavras hipócritas. Nojo por, simplesmente ter dormindo com uma mulher que vive no lado das trevas.

Eu passei a vida toda tentando me desconectar da minha família por ser mais uma de várias seguidoras de Voldemort. E quando eu acho que consegui tal mérito, eu durmo com uma Comensal da Morte. Creio que não haja outras palavras para descrever o que sinto agora, se não satisfação, cansaço e nojo. Talvez a palavra ódio também se encaixe. Ódio de Bellatrix? Não. Ódio de mim mesmo, por ter sido fraco.

* * *

Eu daria mil galeões para saber o que Sirius está pensando e sentindo. Talvez ele esteja pensando que eu sou uma vadia e esteja sentindo raiva de mim. Ou não. Talvez ele não saiba ao certo o que esteja passando pela sua cabeça no momento.

Eu, pelo contrário, sei o que estou sentindo. Dor, sono e um pingo de felicidade, que poderia chamar de aprazimento. A dor que sinto é totalmente física; minhas pernas, meus braços, meu pescoço. Tudo dói. Sinto sono porque eu não consegui dormir por um segundo, por causa das dores em meu corpo. E aprazimento porque... eu simplesmente fiquei satisfeita e provavelmente não seria capaz de suportar outra dose de Sirius Black tão rapidamente.

E eu sinto algum _arrependimento_? Não. Nenhum.

* * *

Cansaço. Eu estou extremamente cansado. Algo que me deixou incrivelmente surpreso, e maravilhado também, foi o fato de que ela não parece cansar nunca. _Nunca. _E por incrível que pareça, isso só aumentou o meu desejo.

Arrependimento não é uma palavra que vá se encaixar agora no que estou sentido. Levando em conta o estado de êxtase prazeroso em que me encontro, estaria mentindo descaradamente se dissesse que estou arrependido. Apenas sinto medo de que essa satisfação possa gerar outros sentimentos; sentimentos extremamente proibidos de existir entre Bellatrix e mim.

* * *

Estamos deitados de costas um para o outro. Ainda não tenho coragem de me virar e olhar nos olhos dele. _Coragem. _Algo que eu nunca tive realmente. O que eu tinha era ambição, mas, coragem mesmo, não. E o que me dava mais ódio era saber que ele tinha toda a coragem do mundo. Afinal, teve força o suficiente para enfrentar a família Black e se colocar em uma posição oposta à minha e a de toda a família. E isso é o que acaba de me deixar perplexa; eu estou a meio centímetro de um traidor de sangue e tenho um grande receio de olhá-lo nos olhos. E o pior é que parece que a minha ficha não cai nunca. _Eu dormi com o Sirius, eu dormi com o Sirius, EU DORMI COM O SIRIUS!_

* * *

Senti a cama se mover de leve. Com muito cuidado, movi meu corpo um centímetro para trás, até sentir as minhas costas encostarem nas costas de Bellatrix. Notei que ela se remexia a cabeça lentamente, como se estivesse batendo com suas mãos em seu rosto. Fiquei com uma vontade enorme de saber o que ela estaria pensando, o que estaria fazendo. Talvez ela sinta ódio de mim, ódio dela mesma. Eu sinto ódio de mim mesmo, mas nem por isso eu fico agredindo-me fisicamente.

A verdade é que eu sempre a achei um pouco esquizofrênica. E depois dessa noite eu só confirmo a minha hipótese e ainda começo uma outra: Bellatrix Black é promíscua.

* * *

Agora eu estou mais confusa do que nunca. Meus pensamentos e sentimentos antagônicos se confundem; amor e ódio, compaixão e desprezo, desejo e nojo. Talvez agora eu comece a ficar arrependida. Ou não, pelo contrário. Comece a sentir algo mais forte por ele. E essa noite pode ser o começo de tudo; primeiro essa noite, depois um vício que se transforma em paixão, que se transforma no tão temido e desejado _amor._ Mas não. Eu não amo. Nunca amei. E amor não é uma palavra que deve existir em meu dicionário. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

E quando eu resolvi fechar os meus olhos e tentar dormir, a cama começou a se mover devagar. Até eu sentir a respiração de Sirius na minha nuca. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, e falou com uma voz roca, num tom quase inaudível:

- Você está bem?

* * *

Comecei a ficar preocupado com Bellatrix. Não, não preocupado. Eu apenas queria esclarecer as coisas. Nós passamos a noite juntos, nós nos desejamos de um modo tão superficial e forçado. E não poderíamos esquecer isso, deixar passar em branco e fingir que nada aconteceu. Por mais difícil que fosse, eu _devia _resolver isso com ela.

E comecei perguntando se ela estava bem. A resposta dela iria dizer o que ela achou da noite, obviamente. Se ela dissesse que não, eu não iria nem perguntar o por quê; apenas diria que o que fizemos foi mais que errado, que foi apenas um momento de fraqueza. Mas se ela disser que sim...

* * *

- Estou.- Respondi, ainda mais baixo que ele.- E com você? Está tudo bem?

Eu não esperava uma resposta imediata. Afundei mais o lado direito do meu rosto no travesseiro, mexi lentamente as minhas pernas e fechei os olhos, tentando colocar uma imagem na minha cabeça que não fosse a de Sirius.

Numa atitude de impaciência, eu tossi e funguei. Ele pareceu ter notado que eu ainda esperava a sua resposta, suspirou e respondeu:

- Eu estou bem.

* * *

Respondi a mesma coisa que ela. Não foi uma resposta concreta, mas também não foi uma mentira. Eu gostei de passar a noite com ela, mas não queria que isso se repetisse. O meu problema era que eu não conseguia encontrar palavras adequadas para dizer isso a ela.

Nós continuamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho do vento fazendo a cortina balançar e o dos grilos, que faziam questão de irritar qualquer pessoa que tentasse dormir. Todavia, tais barulhos foram interrompidos pela voz rouca de Bellatrix.

- Sirius...- Pausou.- Não creio que isso deve acontecer outra vez.

Fiquei aliviado ao ouvir ela falar tudo o que eu queria dizer.

* * *

Não sei se falei a coisa certa. Mas falei o que eu achava. O que fizemos foi causado por uma carência física e, talvez, emocional. Essa carência se transformou em desejo, e ambos acabamos descontando esse desejo um no outro.

- Sabe o que eu acho?- Sirius me perguntou, com o tom de voz mais alto e firme.- Que isso foi apenas o resultado de um desejo passageiro. E que não vai acontecer novamente.

- Você tirou as palavras da minha boca.- Respondi rapidamente.

* * *

Me senti muito mais tranqüilo em saber que ela pensava exatamente como eu; isso evitaria maiores conflitos. Eu não sabia o que mais dizer a Bellatrix, então continuei calado, esperando que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas não disse.

Certo de que não havia mais nada a ser dito, eu me levantei da cama. E, num gesto automático, ela me encarou. Depois de muito tempo eu pude olhar nos olhos dela, mais uma vez. Eu esperava que eles pudessem ter mudado, mas não; continuavam vazios e frios. Como sempre foram. Virei meu rosto para o outro lado, como se estivesse a ignorando, peguei minhas roupas que estavam sobre a cadeira que estava ao lado da cama, e me vesti.

* * *

Quando Sirius me encarou, notei que o olhar dele continuava o de sempre. Sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo alegre. Era incrível como seus olhos diziam muito mais do que sua expressão facial. Porém, não pude analisá-los por muito tempo. Ele virou o rosto, andou até a cadeira, pegou suas roupas e se vestiu.

Eu continuei deitada, com os olhos fechados. E só fui abri-los quando ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo. Levantei um pouco a cabeça do travesseiro e mais uma vez eu o encarei. Ele estava de pé, segurando a maçaneta, de frente para mim. Deu um suspiro, como se estivesse dando um tchau. Eu apenas o olhei, deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro e só fechei os olhos quando ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando.

* * *

Eu fiz questão de me vestir rapidamente para poder ir embora logo. Abri a porta, mas antes de ir embora, eu olhei para a Bellatrix. Ela estava deitada, descoberta, com uma camisola curta, deixando a mostra suas pernas. Ela me fitou e eu suspirei, como se estivesse dando um adeus. Voltou a deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro e, pela última vez, eu olhei para aquele corpo. E, por um segundo, senti uma vontade de voltar àquela cama e fazer tudo outra vez. Mas era impossível. O meu desejo por Bellatrix era apenas um desejo físico. Era um desejo proibido.

* * *

N/A: Queridíssimos! Beijos generalizados. Minha primeira fan fic exclusiva de um shipper não-cannon. Sirius e Bellatrix! Porque às vezes temos que tentar, arriscar um pouco, não? ;) E Sirius/Bella é o shipper não-cannon que eu mais gosto! Aliás, são poucos os que eu gosto. E eu sei que tem MUITA gente que detesta S/B... mas, como eu já disse anteriormente, às vezes eu tenho que arriscar :)

N/B: "Eu já li fics sobre Bella apaixonada por Sirius e vice-versa, a maioria sempre presa ao clichê. Mas uma fic que vai do pensamento mais profundo de um ao sentimento mais instável do outro é algo inédito. E eu, francamente, adorei essa aqui ;"

Um beijo para a minha querida beta, Gween Black. E um beijos para todos que irão ler e comentar! ;D


End file.
